Young Justice Shipping Drabbles
by RiverFawn
Summary: A collection of drabbles starring the YJ team. Each chapter has 10 drabbles focused on one shipping of your choice. Chapter 1. Supermartian.


Young Justice Shipping Drabbles

Takes place in a sort-of AU. There are 10 drabbles per chapter. Each pairing is requested by you, the reviewers! I accept both slash (boy x boy) and femslash (girl x girl). Warning: spoilers and possible aforementioned slash and femslash.

I don't own anything!

Drabble Set 1. Supermartian

1. Every time they have a fight, M'gann always bakes cookies and feeds them to Kid Flash, casting a glance at the sofa every now and then to make sure Conner sees her fussing over Wally. Conner pretends to be completely immersed in the static, when he's truly visualizing himself smashing poor Kid Flash on the ground repeatedly. Wally is oblivious to the tension and Conner's glares; he just enjoys the piles of food and coddling.

2. The first time that M'gann went shopping with Conner, she bought a wolf plushie for him. Every night that he could hear M'gann and La'gaan making out and giggling, he threw it in the trash can. And every subsequent morning, without fail, he would always retrieve it and carefully dust it off.

3. On a rainy day, when all of the others are at their respective homes (whether home is an apartment, a manor, or even Atlantis), they curl up on the sofa and watch static while eating (slightly-burnt) cookies. M'gann gazes at the television, mesmerized by the flickering spots, while Conner watches her, similarly bewitched.

4. M'gann had become stronger, cutting her weaknesses off along with her hair. So that was why the younger team members, including Gar were so immensely shocked when she burst into tears in front of an injured Conner's bed. She fled to her room and didn't emerge until a few hours later, when she baked dozens of cakes and pastries and blurted out endless apologies. Later, Cassie caught a glimpse of her floating into the Medbay with a couple of leftover cakes, and two voices (one gruff but kind and another melodic but soft) were heard murmuring.

5. M'gann often wished that time would screech to a halt, so that she would be able to spend forever in this content period. In contrast, Conner was eager to go forwards; he yearned for the joy of the future, and dreamed of experiencing every flavourful moment: including when he would be able to set eyes upon a child of his very own. And in his dreams of this precious moment, there was always a certain girl with a soft, sweet voice and smile and silky scarlet hair, clasping the infant in her arms and rocking it to sleep.

6. M'gann once tried to be something other than a 'girly-girl'. She zipped through a myriad of styles, including tomboy, punk, nerd, and goth. She once walked out of her room with metallic hair, metallic, and an all-together metallic outfit, looking like something from the seventies in what Robin called her 'Cyborg' phase. In the end, Conner managed to convince her in the cheesiest of ways that he loved her true form best; they ended up freaking the heck out of people when M'gann randomly shifted into her true form in the Watchtower (they later saved the video clips for laughs).

7. M'gann decided that the younger members would act out an adaptation of Romeo and Juliet as a team bonding exercise (also partially because she shipped Tim and Cassie, who she 'cast' as Romeo and Juliet, respectively). As the only available 'official' couple, she and Conner were inclined to demonstrate one scene as the two titular characters for an example. At the time of the demonstration (which happened to be a serenade), they had been previously on a mission, and a fatigued Conner accidentally cracked the serenading guitar in two; M'gann almost fell off the stage in her fit of laughter.

8. They were the second couple to get married, after Mal and Karen. Lian was an adorable flower girl, and Amistad an equally endearing ring bearer. Artemis, maid of honor, held back tears as J'onn walked M'gann down the aisle. M'gann's determined amber eyes were glassy and filled with joy, and though Conner was stoic and solemn, he couldn't help but let a smile break out on his face at the sight of his soon-to-be wife, garbed in a sweep of elegant white silk and lace. Their 'I do's' were sincere and sweet, and so was their first kiss as man and wife.

9. As mentioned before, Conner longed for kids. He cherished their innocence (he was a big softy at heart) and yearned for the day when he would be able to protect one of these fragile living creatures of his own; to be the father that Conner himself never had, and to live the childhood that had been out of Conner's reach. However, M'gann refused to have children; she was afraid that her children would be rejected and injured by society, or worse, that they would be frightened of their mother.

10. Though M'gann desired the carefree, innocent lives of the Disney princesses in movies, she never expected to be treated like one. Nor did she want to; the majority of the older Disney movies had the princess depending on the prince and being weak and helpless, which she strongly disliked. However, when Conner stoically carried her bridal-style to their backyard, where there was a table overflowing with unimaginable amounts of ice-cream and pastries…  
Maybe it was nice to be treated like a princess, once in a while.

How did you like it? Remember, you'll be the ones deciding the next shipping for the next ten drabbles!

~RiverFawn


End file.
